


The Program

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stony Bingo 2018 Round 2 [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Civilian Tony Stark, M/M, Pre-Slash, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: After a series of incidents the UN decides to pair of Heroes with Civilians in order to help relationships and PR. Steve isn't looking forward to the program.





	The Program

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-Iron Man Bingo prompt [“Day in the life” [N3]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182239725315/stony-bingo-2018-round-2-blackout-warning)

The Superhero community had made some very public mistakes recently. The situation was tense. Lives had been carelessly lost and people were crying for the arrest of vigilantes.

In attempt to repair the relationship between heroes and the public, the idea was brought forward to hold a contest where someone from the public would be able to spend a week with a hero affiliated with the United Nations. As all UN affiliated heroes where bound the _UN Heroes Charter_ , and such being the law, it would supposedly foster within the public a more positive view of superheros.

Steve sighed and straightened himself up him his chair. Waiting on his civilian to arrive.

He didn’t think it would help anything. It would only attract those who already adored heroes.  But Widow made a good point about it being in the public eye and that it would at least be somewhat of a positive influence. He still wasn’t sure. Doing their Job was hard enough already, having to take care of a civilian was going to make things worse. And what if someone under a hero’s protection was killed? It was too much of a risk.

But there wasn’t much he could do but grin and bear it. He had no say in the matter. The UN did what it saw fit, and if that was giving out heroes like toys won in a carnival game…

The door opened and three people walked into the room. Two he knew to be UN Superhero liaisons. The other he assumed was his civilian. It would be fair to say that the man before him was far from what he expected.

He was expecting a teen or young adult. He assumed that would be the demographic most interested. The Man before him was middle aged man who looked like he was some well payed executive.

He was handsome. He had short dark hair and a neatly trimmed beard that set of his face. His brown eyes were warm and framed by beautify long lashes.

And his smile.

Steve was sure he was going to spend countless hours trying to recreate on canvas. Big and honest, slightly predatory and with a slight pull upwards to the right. He was beginning to think it would quickly become his favorite smile in the world.

The man held out his hand. “Hi, I’m Tony” he said.

Steve gladly took his hand, returning Tony’s smile.

He began to wonder if the PR program wasn’t such a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't see Tony staying a civilian in this AU. Maybe Afghanistan happens months after he meets Cap? Maybe not. Maybe something else will happen for Tony to become Iron Man.
> 
> I was going to answer this prompt with a Marvel Noir fill. Have Steve win a chance to go with Tony on some expedition. But I thought it could be interesting if the roles were switched. If it were Tony who gets to join Steve on his adventures. And I thought that would work better in a more Modern Universe.


End file.
